elder_scrolls_tamriel_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of TaW
Eras The various historical periods throughout the existence of Aurbis are differentiated into various 'eras', each of arbitrary length according to the conclusions of significant political occurrences such as the end of a monarchic dynasty (see the Second Era) or the conquering and unification of societies into a single governmental sovereignty Prehistoric Eras * Dawn Era – The Dawn Era begins with the existence of Anu and Padomay. Aurbis begins to exist during the first period of discernible time. Later follow Mundus and Oblivion as separate realms from Aetherius. Auriel and Lorkhan war against each other during this time, after the Aedra are tricked by the latter into creating Mundus. The Era ends with the condemnation of Lorkhan for the creation of Mundus. * Merethic Era – Linear time can finally be discerned, and the Merethic Era begins in ME 2500 with the construction of the Adamantine Tower following the defeat of Lorkhan and the subsequent creation of Red Mountain. The Elven races thrive during this time, as the Aldmer explore northern Tamriel and the Ayleids establish a sprawling empire in the heart of the continent. The Era finally ends in ME 1, with the founding of the Camoran Dynasty. Modern Eras * First Era begins with the founding of the Camoran Dynasty. Cultural, military, and political dominance in Tamriel begins to shift from Mer to Men following the rise of the Cyrodilic Empire from the Alessian Rebellion over the Camoran Dynasty in Valenwood. The Alessian Empire would then later be reorganized into the Reman Empire under the Reman Dynasty. After 2920 years from its start, the era ends with the assassination and end of the Reman Dynasty.* [https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Second_Era Second Era – Political and military stability in Tamriel begins to dissipate, leading to the formation of several multi-provincial alliances and the absence of legitimate rulers of the Cyrodilic Empire. This causes the Interregnum, culminating in the Alliance War and paving the way for the Planemeld, the invasion of Tamriel by Molag Bal from Oblivion. In the midst of the battles raging during the Alliance War, the Court of Bedlam would carry out the Daedric War in Vvardenfell, Clockwork City, and the Summerset Isles against Vivec, Sotha Sil, and the Psijic Order to reshape Tamriel in their image.678 By the latter stage of the Second Era, the alliances had started to break down and Tamriel faces a period of disorder and mayham, with the High-Kingdom of Alinor rising to rebuild the Aldmeri Dominion and the last heir to Reman coming out of the shadows to rebuild the Empire. Second Era Ninth Century 2E 812 — Rimmen secedes from Elsweyr. 2E 828 — Birth of Tiber Septim on the Isle of Alcaire in the Kingdom of Wayrest * The Empire of Cyrodiil collapses between the Colovian Estates, Niben Estates and the Pindarian Empire. Caelona Annely-Reman is revealed as the Last Reman ''and comes out of hiding on her quest to reclaim her birthright and occupies Bravil after winning the Battle of Bravil. Skingrad and Kvatch begin an intense conflict for control of the Gold Coast * The High-Kingdom of Alinor is reformed following the short-lived division between Altmeris, Lillandril and Auridon. Merandil Aundan-Rilis is appointed as ''King of Auridon ''and foremost of Queen Elastarielle Arana Sundrake advisors. * Morrowind collapses as King Angarius Indoril lays on his death bed. House Telvanni erupts into a small-scale civil strife between factions of its members, ending with the ascension of ''Archmagister Vanryth Telvanni before the opening of the War of Resdaynian Succession to decide the fate of Morrowind. * The Three-Thorn War breaks out between the Camoran Princes (Falanor, Anaxemes and Cirwedh) for control of Valenwood falling the assassination of King Thadon II. The war leaves Valenwood weakened and paves the way for Altmer influence to expend along its borders. 2E 829 Morning Star * Vanryth Telvanni and his daughter Eraassa Telvaani travel to Mournhold to parley with King Syndelion Indoril and open dialoge between the two houses in regards to an alliance against Hlaalu and Dres in the greater conflict. * Caelona Annely-Reman and her closest retainers travel to the Kingdom of Skingrad and gain the allegiance of Octavia Septana and her forces, making her a major force to be reckoned with in the Cyrodiilc conflict. The Pinderian Empire wins the Battle of Cheydinhal against the Nibenay Estates, giving them a major advantage in the war. Malpenix Pinder takes interest in the ''Last Reman ''and takes precautions against her growing influence in Cyrodiil. Sun's Dawn * King Cassius Retiene ascends the throne of Daggerfall and prematurely begins the Daggerfall-Wayrest War, leading the entirty of High Rock into an alliance war centered around the two major kingdoms to decide the fate of the region. * Vanryth Telvanni is proclaimed ''Regent of Morrowind ''under 'King' Syndelion Indoril and adds House Telvanni to House Indoril, creating a far more powerful force compared to House Hlaalu and House Dres and starting the War of Resdaynian Succession. He makes a permanent residence at Mournhold and places his daughter as the formal representative of House Telvanni on the court of Indoril while he leads the war-effort against those that oppose the alliance. * Alinor dispatches King Merandil Aundan-Rilis to open dialogue with the Khajit realm of Pellitine, eventually getting them to agree to providing Khenarthi Roost as a Altmer harbor port for the navy and a permanent garrison to fend off Maormer attacks. Pellitine and Anequina have a falling out that sundered the Elsweyr Confederacy and ushered in the Khajit Strife that divided the Khajit deeply. First Seed Rain's Hand Second Seed Mid Year Sun's Height Last Seed Hearthfire Frost Fall Sun's Dusk Evening Star References I do not claim ownership of the content, it is just for the fanon! I also do not claim ownership/content developer of any images I use to display the alternative timeline of TaW * Elder Scrolls Canon Timeline * Unofficial Elder Scrolls Link